


Relax

by bean_boi



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, There are hardly any fanfics for this ship, crack ship, im sorry, just fluff, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bean_boi/pseuds/bean_boi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Splayed across the grass with her guitar in its case nearby was Ibuki. She breathed in the scent of the grass and the smell of the world around her, and listened to the beautiful sounds around her. Footsteps drew nearer to her, and she rolled over so she was belly up to see who it was. Bright yellow, pink, and black was seen out of the corner of her eye, and she sat up to greet Kazuichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

Splayed across the grass with her guitar in its case nearby was Ibuki. She breathed in the scent of the grass and the smell of the world around her, and listened to the beautiful sounds around her. Footsteps drew nearer to her, and she rolled over so she was belly up to see who it was. Bright yellow, pink, and black was seen out of the corner of her eye, and she sat up to greet Kazuichi.

"Hey there Mioda, how ya' doin'?" Kazuichi asked, walking over to her. 

"I'm doing dandy Kazuichi!" Ibuki cheered out at him, a sleepy smile painted across her lips. "I was just relaxing, you should try it too." Ibuki pat the space next to her, smiling up at him.

"Nah, I was wondering if you had seen Miss Sonia," Kazuichi said, staring off into space blissfully. Ibuki sighed and lay back down in the grass, crossing her legs and stretching her arms over her head.

"Come on, forget about her. Just relax! Everyone needs it sometimes," Ibuki said, her sentence punctuated with a yawn. Kazuichi sighed and flopped down, laying on the grass. The two stretched out on the grass together in silence. Ibuki looked to Kazuichi and noticed that he was not relaxing at all, fidgeting and scrunching his eyes up tightly. 

"No, you're relaxing totally wrong!" Ibuki shouted, suddenly bolting up. Kazuichi opened his eyes quickly, sitting up also.

"How can I? I need to go find Miss Soni-" Kazuichi was interrupted by Ibuki shouting out.

"Forget Sonia! Just relax you dummy!" Ibuki grabbed Kazuichi's shoulders and shook him. She grabbed his face between her hands and brought their foreheads together and looked him in the eyes. "Before you worry about others, worry about yourself! You need to relax, and forget about others and just calm down." Kazuichi looked at her, his face struck with amazement. Ibuki pulled back and let go of his shoulders. Kazuichi sat, frozen in place. 

"Flip over, I'm going to massage your back. You need to relax, dummy." Ibuki shoved Kazuichi down and then flipped him over, beginning her finger work. Fingers massaged and rubbed the cloth covered muscle. A sigh rolled off of Kazuichi's tongue, and he melted into her touch. 

"Damn... She's really good at this," Kazuichi thought absentmindedly. With every sigh and hum he let out, Ibuki giggled, her fingers dancing across his back. She traced patterns on his back, massaging out tense muscles until she was almost certain every knot had been expelled. Ibuki's fingers left Kazuichi's back, and she lay down next to him, looking at him from the side.

"Do you feel relaxed now?" Ibuki asked, a smile dancing across her face. Kazuichi turned to her, his face flushed, and nodded. 

"Th-Thanks," Kazuichi said, smiling awkwardly, his teeth showing. "Do you think we can do that again, some other time?"

"Haha! Of course, Kazuichi!" Ibuki cheerfully said, smiling widely at him and poking his face. "Do you think we can sleep together?"

"Wh-What?!" Kazuichi sat up, his eyes widened.

"Hmm? Yeah, just sleep together. Naps are always great, right?" Ibuki giggled, stretching out on the grass.

"O-Oh. Yeah, of course, that's what you meant, haha," Kazuichi laughed and lie down again.

"Sweet!" Ibuki rolled closer to Kazuichi and grasped onto his arm. He cringed, but then untensed again, snuggling close to her. The wind blew, and the grass rustled, and the two slept throughout the day together.


End file.
